User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Well I know when a Rainbow company was founded, in 1994 so you must be old at about 21 years and I think that you are still very young to die anyway, Just kidding Rose sorry.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 14:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok sorry but you know I'm evil like Acheron from Winx series because I have his name as my username here, so do you please understand me now?Young wizard Acheron (talk) 13:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Rose. Would you mind unlocking Legendarium? ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 08:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. I am done, so you can lock it now. :) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. xD Please unlock these pages, too: *The Castle *Legendarium Key *Three Powerful Witches *Fantasy Emerald *Vortex of Flames *Acheron *Eldora *Children of the Night ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok I understand and + I had no idea that my personality isn't an excuse for me what I'll do.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Done. ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) No Problem. I'll be more than happy to help.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Should I merge all the PoPixie transformation pics together or for each pixie how she looks in winx series and then change to their new transformations like these? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) What is it? Ask away~ :3 AdorableDarling (talk) 03:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, so if I'm understanding you correctly, you'd like me to find better looking transformation pictures and also replacing the current ones with the better looking ones?? Eh, no bother at all, I don't mind helping you ^^ How have you been? I haven't talked to you in like ever, because I'm still studying, at least until December TTOTT I want school to be over with right now. My brain is like smushed with information XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hmm, you mean for the bulleted list, am I right? If so, sure. I am not good at this, but I will do my best. (*^▽^*) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, One Question, The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 15, The "Clankies", Should We Named It To Clanky Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 12:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) And Also The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 19, The "Furries", Should We Named It To Furry Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Is The New Infobox Releasing This Week Or Next Week ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you state examples of spells I can edit? The Magic Within 14:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Right. I will get into it, then. No problem~ :* I have a request, by the way. It is my personal CSS. Can you delete it for me? It is not working no matter what I do despite that code works perfectly on other wikis, so I want to see if deleting and then recreating the page for my personal CSS can do something. >.<; AdorableDarling (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 Discussion Blog Deletion Hi Aphrodite Sweetheart, Do we still need the blog since the 6th season concluded today?Thomasfan502 (talk) 21:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 03:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I think personal CSS can be deleted by its owner only, then. Sorry for bothering you. Thank you for advice. ^^; Oh, oops. Apologies for my stupidity. xD Thanks for telling. Is this good? I wasn't sure of what you had asked for but I thought of merging different seasons pics together because in the winx fairy forms pic, it's according to their transformations and seasons. This has the pixies in their different outfits/seasons and movies (except for caramel and cherie) You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) You mean merging the pics in this order:- 1.when the magic pop falls from the tree and then 2.the pixie get her magic pop and 3.finally transforms? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok similar to the previous Transformations pic? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rose, As You Can See I'm To ReOrganizing The Gallery So Is There To Save More Space Or Maybe To Make The Page Load Faster ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) How ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Could You Solve This Problem ? It Keep Popping Up On Top Of The Window. Bandicam 2015-12-02 22-50-34-870.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw Rose, I Have Some Suggestions For The Wiki: *Could We Add A Timer On Main Page Like How Many Days Until The Next Episode. EX: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-11-06-192.jpg & Just Below It, We Add This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-15-40-615.jpg *Could We Change The Font Of The Header On The Main Page Into Something Like This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-18-39-516.jpg Well, That's All I Could Think Of For Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Rose~ If you are not busy, would you please join chat? ^-^